The invention relates to an auxiliary frame for a wheelchair comprising coupling means for coupling the auxiliary frame to the wheelchair, at least one steerable wheel and drive means, wherein the coupling means are formed by a central elongate body provided with a bearing for co-action with the frame of the wheelchair and a clamping bracket pivotally connected to the elongate body and co-acting with the bearing.
Known from the British patent publication GB-2124985 is a steerable drive unit for coupling to a wheelchair. The drive unit comprises drive and steering means whereby a person sitting in the wheelchair can drive and steer the wheelchair using a coupled drive unit. A drawback to the drive unit as described in the said patent publication is the complex coupling construction of the drive unit. It requires a great deal of effort to disconnect the drive unit or to connect it to the wheelchair.